Sexy In The Dark
by Rush31
Summary: Loki is finally free from his imprisonment and the first thing he wants to do is visit his new friend, Tony Stark. With a little help from Thor, his request granted. Loki/Tony Stark


**Sexy In The Dark**

This piece was inspired by "If You Would Just Behave" by LightOnLight over at AO3. More specifically, it's inspired by the scene in Chapter 2 where Tony is feeding Loki pudding by way of kissing while Thor watches and states, "You are lovely together."

"Loki, the time has come," said Thor as he entered his brother's glass prison. Loki stood in full Asgardian attire, no longer bound and gagged. "I hope you never find yourself in this place again."

"Likewise, but I make no promises."

"What will you do first, now that you are free once again?"

"I shall place a special request with the All Father."

"Loki, it would be of great haste to make requests so soon."

"I am aware. Nevertheless, I must and I shall."

"Well, you are to meet with father in the throne room in fifteen minutes. It is at that time that you should make your request. It is unlikely he will wish to see you at a later time."

"What of mother? Does she wish to see me?" Loki asked with a just a slight air of hopefulness.

"Yes. Yes she does. She has missed your presence immensely."

Thor and Loki made their way to the throne room. Odin was sitting upon his royal chair, clad in full royal garb. Loki and Thor stood by the throne doors, awaiting their call. When their names were announced Loki entered first, head held high, and Thor followed.

"Loki, approach the throne," said Odin as he stood from his chair. Loki obeyed and stopped at the foot of throne. Odin walked majestically from his royal perch and approached his adopted son.

"Loki, your sentence has been completed. You are free to roam Asgard as you wish, but you are forbidden from all other realms and planets, particularly Midgard."

"Well that puts a kink into my plans," said Loki. Odin looked at him with angst and frustration. "Sorry, All Father. I meant no disrespect. It's just that I had wished to make a request of you, but it appears now that my request will go unfulfilled."

"Speak your request."

"I wish to go to Midgard."

"No."

"To visit . . . a friend."

"You have no friends upon Midgard."

"Oh, but I do," said Loki while looking out of the corner of his eye at Thor. "You remember one, Mr. Anthony Stark?"

"Was he not the man whose dwelling you infiltrated and whose body you threw out of a window?"

"Yes − but we've made amends," Loki stated with a smirk. "Thor can vouch for that."

"Father, if I may approach the throne?" Odin gestured for Thor to come closer. "Mr. Stark has come here on several occasions to visit with Loki. I can attest that there is no longer any malice between them."

Odin addressed Thor but kept his eye keenly on Loki. "Let's say that is true. What will prevent Loki from running amuck in Midgard, if I were to grant his request? Who's to say that Mr. Stark will welcome his presence on Midgard though he may have tolerated it here on Asgard?"

"Were those questions meant for me?" asked Loki as he stuck his head out slightly towards Odin. "Well, if it pleases you – father − I will make no direct contact with Mr. Stark. I will let him discover me. It is said that everyone has a twin on Midgard. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary for Stark to have seen others that resemble me. In addition, I will also alter my appearance slightly as night to stand out. I'll cut my hair, adorn different attire, and live as a human. I will not reveal who I am unless asked by Stark and only Stark."

"I can also accompany Loki. I already have quarters in Stark Tower and I can arrange for Loki some place to stay in New York. I will watch and make sure nothing sinister takes place."

"Loki, if you so much as raise your voice while on Midgard, I shall retrieve you myself and my wrath shall be far worse than your last judgment." As Odin ascended to his throne, his said, "Loki, your request has been granted. Go forth and make your preparations. You have one month."

Loki really had no preparations to make. He simply asked Heimdall to survey the areas within a ten block radius of Stark Tower. Once Heimdall noticed an appropriate vacancy, he gave Loki the news. Loki conjured the required funds and gave it to Thor to handle. Loki would soon be on Midgard and he was anxious.

* * *

"Greetings friends. It's so good to be back."

Everyone greeted Thor with jollity and mirth. Thor even noticed two new faces in the midst.

"Hello gentlemen. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Oh, I totally forgot," said Steve as he placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. "I'm sure you heard about the whole fiasco with S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra."

"Yes. Sorry I could not be here to fight along your side. Asgard had its own troubles."

"I perfectly understand. Anyway, this is Sam Wilson codename Falcon. He was my biggest help during that whole drama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise big man and you are a big one. Heard you went blow for blow with the Hulk."

"Please, let's not bring that up," said Bruce from his recliner.

"Bruce, as I've told you before, our brawl was quite exhilarating. It's not often that my battle prowess is tested. Keeps me on my toes, as you say." Bruce just shook his head with a crooked smile and went back his reading and coffee. "And what name do you go by?" asked Thor to the other gentleman standing next to Steve.

"Oh, this is James Bucky Barnes, the villain of the day," said Steve as he nudged Bucky in the ribs with his elbow. "He's also been called the winter soldier."

"Bucky? Thee Bucky? The best friend you've spoken so adamantly about? Your love lost?"

"Uh, Thor. That's enough," said Steve who was turning beet red.

"It's alright. I knew you had a thing for me a long time ago."

Steve just closed his eyes, smiled, and shook his head with embarrassment as Sam, Barnes, and Thor all gave him comical, yet knowing, grins.

"So Blondie, what brings you back to Midgard," asked Tony as he approached the others from the bar.

"Vacation."

"Vacation? You came here for a vacation?"

"Yes. I needed a change of scenery and I've never truly had the chance to explore Midgard. Usually we're in the throes of battle when I'm here. Now I get a chance to rest and truly explore and appreciate the city."

"Well, make yourself comfy. This is your home away from home after all. Your quarters are still, well, your quarters and everything is fresh and clean."

"As always."

"I've also perfected Asgardian mead since my last visit to Asgard. So we're fully stocked with your liquor of choice."

"Speaking of your visits to Asgard," said Thor with a raised eyebrow and a slightly hushed tone. Tony made a gesture towards the terrace. They both walked out nonchalantly and unnoticed as the other's had already headed towards the kitchen to set up for lunch.

"So what about my visits? Did your father find out about our shenanigans? Am I banished?"

"No. No. It's just that Loki has been set free."

"Should we alert the others? Is there a threat?"

"Not at all. It's just that, well, we will no longer be able to carry on with our explicit visits. Unless of course Loki is willing to move the activities to his bedchamber and I think he just might be, at least with you that is."

"Really? I think I'm flattered. I should be flattered right?"

"Yes, especially with one such as Loki."

"Well, I'll try not to get a swelled head. Oops, too late," said Tony with a giddy smile. "Come on, let's go have some lunch."

Unbeknownst to Tony, Loki was present. He had arranged this with Thor. He wanted to know Tony's response to Thor's information before he took any further steps. He didn't want to be disappointed or worse yet − rejected. That would lead to his anger and his anger could lead to Odin's wrath. Loki, unlike any other time in his life, was actually treading with caution.

Loki met up with Thor later that evening while Thor was strolling around Central Park. The sun was just starting to set and a cool breeze could be felt.

"Thor."

"Loki. You've made it. So, was Tony's response satisfactory for you?"

"Yes. Yes, it was. If I read his bodily responses correctly, he was even beginning to get hard. What I need now is a meeting. Can you arrange that?"

"But you said you wouldn't make direct contact."

"And I won't. I just want to be in your general vicinity so Stark may possibly see me. We don't have to speak. You don't even have to stay. I just need him to start seeing me and becoming more confortable. As we know, Tony is inquisitive and it won't take much before he starts asking questions and seeking out answers. That's all I want for now."

"Very well, I will make arrangement to go to that Italian restaurant on Fifth Avenue."

"The one with the various cannoli?"

"Yes."

"Great choice. They have an outdoor deck and the food is delicious even by my high standard. Glad it didn't get destroyed with the Chitauri."

"It did. Tony had it restored," said Thor pointedly.

"Oh, my bad," said Loki with a smirk. "He will be greatly rewarded."

"I'm sure," said Thor returning the smirk. "I must be getting back. I wouldn't want to rouse any suspicion. I'll get Tony there as best as I can. Let's try for 4 p.m. Tuesday, two days from today.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Patience brother. Tony has two business meetings tomorrow and he's trying to finish a new suit attachment. Stark loses himself in his lab sometimes, not emerging for days. You'll be lucky if I can actually get him out on Tuesday."

"Very well, I will wait," responded Loki through clenched teeth.

"And I will do my best. Good night Loki."

"Good night and thank you."

* * *

"Tony, when's the last time you eaten?" asked Steve.

"Oh. Maybe, about . . . "

"Keep in mind that Jarvis keeps tabs on you and is willing to give me the information if that means saving you from yourself."

"Day and a half. Tops."

"It's been 1 day 15 hours 36 minutes and 12 seconds."

"Thanks Jarvis. I'll be replacing you tomorrow."

"Tony. You need to eat. Either get some lunch within the hour or I will come back and spoon feed you."

"Yes mom."

Steve just smirked before leaving the lab. Tony's taunts were simply terms of endearment. He knew that now. Whenever Tony used them, he knew he was doing his job as Captain. On his way out he bumped into Thor.

"Is the man of iron in his lair?" asked Thor.

Steve laughed. "Yeah, he's in there. Just tap on the glass WITHOUT breaking it and he'll buzz you in.

Thor tapped lightly on the glass.

"Rogers I'm going to eat. It hasn't even been . . ." _Oh it's Thor._

"Hey Blondie, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to that delicious Italian restaurant on Fifth Avenue." Tony began to snigger. "Did I say something funny?"

"You said the restaurant was delicious, but I know what you meant."

Thor nudged Tony with his shoulder in jest. "So will you accompany me?"

"Normally I would say no, but since Nanny Steve is already in cahoots with my AI to force feed me, I guess I can go out and at least have something good. So yeah, let's go. When will you be ready?"

"Uh, I don't seem to have the time?" responded Thor.

"It's a quarter past three."

"You think we can make it there before the evening rush at 5?"

"Sure, I can be cleaned up in a half hour and we can be there by 4."

"Perfect. I will meet you out front." As soon as he was outdoors, Thor contacted his brother.

Before leaving his apartment, Loki gave himself a whole new look. With a few movements of his hands, Loki was dressed in a pair of crocodile loafers, light beige slacks, and a dark emerald green polo shirt. His hair was cut short and it had an almost metallic sheen to it. He even adorned himself with Midgardian accessories. He had a striking Invicta watch on his left wrist and a bold ring upon his right hand. He even had on a fragrance that he knew Tony enjoyed wearing himself. It was now time to go.

Instead of using magic to get him to the restaurant, he decided to walk, in hopes of getting a glimpse of Tony and Thor. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

He arrived at the restaurant and requested an outdoor seat in the small front courtyard. About fifteen minutes later, he could see Thor in the distance. _Where is Mr. Stark?_

Ah, there he was. Loki's view of Tony had been obstructed by a rather large black man with a pot belly dressed in business suit walking in front of him.

Thor had also noticed Loki from a distance. He could spot his brother anywhere. When they were closer, no eye contact was made. Thor simply ushered Tony into the restaurant. Tony was oblivious.

"Do you want to eat here or take our food to go?" asked Tony.

"Let's stay. See if you can procure that table over there by the window."

Tony just spoke into the ear of the hostess and he and Thor were immediately ushered to that exact table.

"What did you say to her?"

"Told her you'd go out on a date."

"Stark."

"Joking. Joking. I just told her that I was a very big tipper."

"You bribed her?"

"Yes."

The waitress walked over with their menus and took Tony's and Thor's beverage order before leaving the table. Tony was admiring the view when he caught a glance at a lovely male specimen.

_Nice shoes. Don't care for polos but he wears it well. Love the do. Nice piece of eye . . . candy._

"Thor. Take a look at that guy. Does he look familiar to you?" asked Tony.

"No. Is he a friend of yours?"

Tony didn't answer. _Come on. Turn around. Let me get a good look at you._

Loki did just that. He looked in their direction, right towards the window, and made fleeting eye contact with Stark.

"Thor, I think that's Loki."

Loki had returned his face to his magazine before Thor looked out of the window.

"That's not Loki. Loki has long hair."

"Thor, your brother is a trickster. It wouldn't be hard for him to simply cut his hair."

"Stark, I know my own brother when I see him and that is not Loki. Loki is in Asgard."

"Let's just make sure that's true." Tony was standing up from the table but his attention was diverted when the waitress returned to take their orders. He ordered something familiar and then made his way outside. When he got to the table the man was gone.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your meal," said Tony to an old couple enjoying their pasta salads. "The man who was just sitting here, short black hair with the polo shirt, which way did he go?"

The old couple pointed down the street towards 6th Avenue.

"Thanks." Tony ran across the street dodging taxi cabs and he saw a man with short black hair and light beige slacks walking up ahead. He started jogging closer, but when he reached the man and turned him around, he stopped in his tracks. Starring back at him was a stunning pair of emerald green eyes.

"My bad, I thought you were someone I knew."

The young man shrugged his arm from Tony's grasp with a huff and then continued on his way.

"Was it him?" asked Thor, once Tony had returned, hopeful that Tony had caught up with Loki.

"No, it was someone else. I could have sworn it was your brother."

"Maybe all those playful trips to Asgard are clouding your psyche," said Thor while nudging Tony's knee under the table.

"Shut up and drink your soda."

When Thor and Tony were ready to leave the establishment, they were satiated and sluggish after the big meal. So much so that Tony called Happy to pick them up.

"Steve better not bother me about eating for at least a week. It's gonna take my body that long to digest everything."

Interestingly enough, Tony's sluggish satiated state vanished when he caught glimpse of that same man from early.

"Happy stop the car." Happy pulled over quickly and Tony hopped out. "Excuse me sir. Excuse me. You dropped something." Tony picked up a random piece of paper off the ground just to have something to hand the man. When the unknown man turned around Tony was silenced again by a pair of piercing emerald eyes.

"Pardon me for saying but you have gorgeous eyes."

"I bet you say that to everyone," replied Loki.

"Have we met before?" asked Tony with a sly grin, already knowing the answer.

"No, I don't believe we have."

"Now that's just a shame. Do you have a smart phone?"

Loki conjured a phone from behind his back. "It appears that I do."

"May I?"

Loki handed Tony the phone. Tony programmed his number inside and handed it back.

"Just press the number one and you'll reach my direct line."

"I may just take you up on that," replied Loki.

"I sure hope so."

Tony and Loki shared glances one last time before Tony headed back to the car and Loki back to his stroll.

"Was it him?" asked Thor.

"No. It was . . . someone else."

Thor smiled inwardly, knowing that Tony had lied on his brother's behalf. He couldn't help but to imagine what those two would get into once this charade was over.

* * *

"Loki, it's been a week. When are you planning to make your next move?" asked Thor as he and his brother sat upon a park bench, tucked under a tree.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't expecting this to advance so quickly."

"He lied for you."

"Excuse me?"

"When he saw you on the street that day, I asked if it was you when he returned to the car. He said no, but it was the way he said it. He knew it was you."

"Why would he do that?"

"He probably wants you to stay awhile and fears you may get into trouble for being here."

"I tried to take over his planet and he's willing to offer me asylum. He is most perplexing."

"Well you did say to father that you two had made amends. Maybe that's more true than you care to believe."

Loki gave Thor a menacing look. He hated when Thor actually made sense. "I shall contact him soon."

"Please do. He's seems a bit on edge. Like you, he doesn't take too kindly to rejection."

When Thor arrived back at the tower, he peaked in on Tony but chose not to disturb him. Tony was running calibrations on Falcon's new set of wings.

"Sir, you have a call on your direct line."

"Pass it through Jarvis."

"Mr. Stark."

Without looking up from his work, Tony replied, "Well. Well. Look who finally got the balls to make the next damn move."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes and you deserve it. It took you a week to make a simple phone call. I doubt it took you that long to set up the Chitauri attack."

"I was expecting to have to court you but you were far bolder than I had expected. My plan hadn't accounted for that."

"So where are you now? Asgard?"

"I'm right here."

"Here as in New York or here like in my lab?" Loki allowed himself to become visible. "That's creepy. How long have you been lurking in my tower?"

"I've only been here a few minutes. I walked in with Thor. Granted, I was invisible, but I didn't break into anything this time – though I could have."

Tony walked out from around his consoles and approached Loki. "So what finally brings you here, Mr. Mischief."

"Well, I know Thor told you that I am free once again."

"Yeah, that was mentioned."

"Well, I was hoping to continue our personal affairs."

"You mean our sex dates." Loki shook his head in affirmation. "I don't know. You, being free, is kind of a safety issue. How can I reconcile this with the team? What is this exactly, you and I, by the way?"

"I liken it to a partnership. A mutually beneficial partnership."

"Why me?"

"Oh ,come now. Let's not play games, Mr. Stark," said Loki as he approached Tony with that evil grin on his face. "It was you who chose me. YOU made all those trips to Asgard while I was locked away. It was YOU who chose to take Thor up on his offer of fucking a god, his brother – ME. So why, Mr. Stark? Why ME after all the mischief I've caused?"

Loki was much closer now. Tony could feel his body heat radiating into the room. Instead of getting closer, like he wanted to, he decided to play just a little. He turned his back towards Loki and began walking away, acting as if he were truly pondering Loki's questions. Then is spun around on his heels and began to answer.

"Well, I suppose it's because we have a lot in common."

"I am a god."

"Yeah, yeah, we know that. And you are one cocky son of a bitch. Not unlike myself."

"Continue," said Loki with some amusement.

"We also both have an air of mischief. Granted, I'm not as bad as YOU," said Tony with an accusingly playful tone as he circled Loki, "You are the god of mischief after all, but I am mischievous in my own right."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I must say, I absolutely adore your eyes and your cock isn't half bad either," said Tony into Loki's ear as he began to stroke Loki through his pants from behind.

"Ohh, Mr. Stark. There you go again thwarting my plans." Loki spun around and took Tony's face into his hands and drew him into a kiss. "It was I who was supposed to make the first physical contact."

"Sorry, but when I see what I want I go for it."

"Humph. Likewise, though I have a tad more patience than you," said Loki with a snicker. "Will you have any free time over the next few days or should I simply take you now?

"I'm free most of tomorrow. I'll call you this time."

"Very well, but don't make me wait long." It was then that Loki simply vanished.

_Yeah, he's a prima donna. Tomorrow is going to be interesting._

* * *

"Hello."

"Hey, Tricky. I'm free."

"I'll be right over."

The tower was empty save for Thor in the common area. It didn't take anything for Jarvis to let Loki in and for Loki to head to the elevator. Jarvis then brought Loki up to Tony's penthouse suite as directed by his maker.

"Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the bedroom."

Loki looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. _I guess Stark dabbles in his own brand of magic. _Loki entered the suite tentatively and took in the new surroundings. He noticed the bedroom door was already ajar and stepped in. He could hear water running in an adjacent room. _Must be the bathing quarters. _He proceeded to take off his jacket and shoes to make himself comfortable. He left the bedroom and continued walking around the suite, admiring its modern opulence. His quarters on Asgard almost paled in comparison. When he arrived at the kitchen, he took a peak into the fridge. _So what does Mr. Stark enjoy? _There wasn't much to be seen. _Spinach dip. 6-pack of beer. Blueberries. And some animal flesh. Damn, no pudding._

"Here you are. Already snooping around I see?"

"I wasn't snooping. Okay, so maybe I was."

"So what's on our agenda?"

"Sex."

"So what are we talkin'? Oral sex. Anal Sex. S&M. Or maybe a little cuddling and fluff.

"Yes."

"You do remember that I'm human?"

"What I remember is a man with an overactive libido, a man who was able to withstand sex with not only one god but two. Granted, I wasn't in my best form and you didn't take us at the same time but you were marvelous nonetheless."

"Why thank you. Guess I can give it the old college try then."

"You either do or you do not. There is no try."

"Okay then. Let's do what you've come here to do." Tony gestured back towards the bedroom before actually taking Loki's hand and ushering him in. "Make yourself comfortable. You care for a drink?"

"Yes, considering I never got the first one you offered so long ago."

When Tony turned back around to face Loki, he nearly dropped the two champagne classes. Loki was already fully undressed. It had to have been magic. His pale skin was without blemish and his hair was long again, draping over one eye, already looking depraved and deviant.

Tony walked slowly towards the bed. A faster stride would have definitely resulted in spilled drinks due to clumsiness caused by anxiousness.

Once Loki was handed the glass, he took a tentative sip. "Tastes like mead from home." Loki licked his lips before taking another sip. Tony watched Loki's Adam's apple move as he swallowed. It felt like he was watching in slow motion.

When Loki set aside his drink, Tony lifted his own cup and swallowed his liquor in one large gulp. "I'm ready!"

"Indeed you are," replied Loki as he felt Tony's hard on through his pants. "But first you must rid yourself of these pesky clothes."

Tony was undressed in seconds. Not bad for someone without magic. Soon thereafter, he was climbing back on the bed with his new villainous lover.

Loki sat up against the headboard watching Tony approach. The closer he got, the wider Loki spread his legs while bending them at the knees. "I want to feel that mouth of yours again. It's been weeks since your last visit to Asgard."

As soon as Tony reached Loki he began pampering his body with kisses. He started at Loki's feet. He was sure to lick at Loki's heels and suck a few toes.

"That feels wonderful. Never knew they were such an erogenous zone."

Then Tony made his way up Loki's left calf, still kissing and licking. His hands then took over on Loki's calves, as his mouth marched on to the inner thighs. It was here that Tony stopped merely kissing and began to suck. Before he was done, Loki's thighs were covered in hickies.

Before continuing, Tony pulled Loki closer causing Loki's back and head to move from the headboard onto the bed and pillows. Then Stark dove down, Loki's calves on his back, and began lapping at his lover's perineum.

"Uhh yessss. What a talented tongue."

When Loki began writhing, Stark moved on to his penis. First he sucked on his scrotum, taking both testes into his mouth.

"Ahhh, you remembered. Thor always forgets to suck those."

Then Tony finally began showering attention on Loki's lengthy cock. Tony stifled a giggle when he noticed just how colorful it was compared to the rest of Loki's body. He swore it even had a faint shade of blue mixed in with the fleshy pinks and reds. Loki seemed like he was on the verge of his first orgasm, so Tony continued stroking and sucking.

"That will be enough for now, Mr. Stark."

Tony looked up from Loki's cock. "You must be kidding. I'm just getting started. And the name is Tony, or Anthony if you prefer." Tony then went right back to what his was doing.

Just before he felt like he was going to orgasm, Loki grabbed Tony by the hair and pulled Tony off forcefully. "I SAID ENOUGH!" Loki gave Stark a stern look. Tony was nervous now. Then Loki said softly, "It's my turn."

Loki pulled Tony by the hair up to his lips. They kissed as Loki fondled Tony's tight ass. Both were enjoying the feeling of their legs intertwined while their cocks played nice with each other. The whole body contact was something Loki hadn't experience before. During Tony's visits he was always required to wear a strait-jacket that was impervious to his magic. No one wanted any accidents to happen to the Iron Man while on Asgard. It would have caused a fiasco.

As the kissing and fondling continued, Loki rolled their bodies over until he and Stark had switched positions.

"Tell me, Anthony, do you trust me?"

"No."

"Smart man," said Loki with that infamous smile. Then he leaned down to take one of Tony's nipples in his mouth.

"I take it you have something up your sleeve," said Tony as he played with Loki's long, flowing hair.

"Nothing up this sleeve." Loki lifted one of his unclothed arms in jest. "And nothing up here either. I just wondered if you've ever had sex in the dark. I've heard that one's other senses are heightened when ones vision is impaired."

Before Tony could answer, Loki performed of dramatic gesture with his hands and the lights went out, even the blue glow of Tony's Arc reaction. Thank god, Tony suffered no harm.

"You could have just asked me to turn off the lights," said Tony while feeling up Loi's chest.

"I know, but my way added more flare."

Neither man could see a thing. Loki could have used magic to see but that would have defeated the whole purpose. He wanted both to experience heightened sensations and that they did. The simplest of touches could be felt throughout both their bodies. Firmer, more deliberate, strokes made them want to come immediately. Soft whispers sounded louder than they should have. Tasting each other was like trying out a smorgasbord of exotic delicacies. It was all so magnificent.

When it finally came down to actually fucking, they couldn't decide who should go first. Both were feeling a bit greedy and selfish.

While straddling Tony in the dark, Loki made his case. "Since you've already ridden my cock on several occasions during your past visits to Asgard, I should go first. I think it only fair that I should finally experience yours with no further delay."

"Fine. Fine. Let's do this."

Pleased, Loki began leaning down until he was chest to chest with Stark. It was then that Tony began running his middle finger up and down the crack of Loki's ass.

"Preparation is unnecessary. You're no god after all."

_I'll show you 'no god'._

With one hand still on Loki's ass, Tony guided himself towards Loki's back door. As soon as the tip of his cock made contact with Loki's hole he pushed his hips up with all the strength he could muster, delving into Loki as deeply as possible. This resulted in long, guttural moan from Loki.

"How's that whole fucking in the dark thing going for yah? Bet you wish your senses weren't so heightened right now."

Loki didn't speak, he just remained still and quiet. Tony took the opportunity to roll them over so he was back on top. Instead of the basic missionary position, Tony opted for the jackhammer. First, he pulled out of Loki completely. Then he grabbed his ankles and stood up on the bed bringing Loki's legs and ass up with him. Then he bent Loki over slightly and reinserted himself. The he did just what the position called for. He began jackhammering into Loki with as much force and speed as possible.

Loki's ass had quickly adjusted to the onslaught but he was whining and moaning nevertheless. He was truly enraptured.

"You still with me Loki because I'm about to blow? I want you to come with me."

"Yes, YESSSS. Ohhh, Anthony. Fill me with your filthy seed. Defile me. Make me dirty."

"Ohhhh, YEAH! Keep talking."

"I'm almost complete. FUCK ME! Make me pay for insolence."

"UGHHHHHHH!" Tony could feel all of his muscles, especially the one between his legs, contracting and releasing their pent up energy. Tony came full blast and he kept pumping until he was sure every drop of cum had been taken by Loki's ass.

Loki was surprisingly quiet through their shared orgasm but his body was certainly shaking as if he were having a seizure. _Never would I have imagined that a mere mortal could provide such pleasure._

When Stark could no longer hold Loki's ankles up, he allowed then to drop down onto the bed. He, himself, also fell boneless onto the plush mattress. Both were now lying flat on their backs. Only sounds to be heard were their breathing and cooling system which kicked in to bring in cool fresh air.

"Thanks Jarvis."

"Welcome sir."

A few more minutes past before Loki curled up into Tony's side. "I apologize for the insult. Right now I'm glad you're not a god. You would have killed me."

Tony chuckled. "Thank you for the compliment."

"You ready for your turn?"

"Nooo thank you. I'm good. But if anyone asks, I went all night."

"That works for me. I don't think I can get hard right now anyway, at least not without magic."

It didn't take long for Tony and Loki to fall asleep, captured in each other's arms. Funny thing is, as Loki fell deeper and deeper into sleep his dark spell began to fade and diminish. Eventually the lights were all at full brightness again, but the two didn't awaken.

* * *

In the common area, Thor was still sitting around watching television. He was getting rather bored. The other Avengers were still out and he could get neither Jane nor Loki on the phone. He decided to check up on Tony. It was still rather earlier, so he figured Tony would be in his lab.

Most of the lights were off. No one appeared to be there, but he tapped softly on the glass just to be sure. No answer. He didn't recall Tony leaving. He didn't even recall Tony coming down for lunch. _Maybe he's in his quarters. I'll give it a try._

Most of the time Tony's penthouse was off limits. He wouldn't even allow the elevator to come to the floor when he wanted to be alone or when he was entertaining some one night stand. That was not the case today.

Thor arrived on the floor and entered into the living room. He heard nothing as he looked around the suite. The only rooms with a door were the bathroom and the master suite. He decided to give the bedroom a try. He gave it a soft knock. He was surprised to find it wasn't locked.

"Tony, are you here?" he asked in the softest voice he could muster. Upon opening the door fully, he beheld quite a site. Loki was in bed with Stark. They were a tangled mess of limbs. It appeared that even while sleeping they were thinking and thus reaching out for each other.

Thor felt it his duty to cover them up. He walked over the bed. He pulled the sheets over their naked bodies and turned out the lights. Before leaving the room, he looked back at them and said aloud, "You truly are lovely together."

Upon stepping into the elevator, he told Jarvis to restrict access to this floor until Tony had awakened and he headed out to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"It's five past six, sir."

Loki opened his eyes and looked around upon hearing the second voice in the room.

"It appears my big brother has been here."

"That explains the covers. I must have forgotten to block the elevator from this floor after we came up. This isn't going to be a problem is it."

"Surprisingly, the answer is no. Thor already knows."

"Really?"

"He actually helped me to set everything up. He even spoke with father on my behalf so I could return here. It's becoming harder and harder to hate him."

"I shouldn't be surprised. He's the one who set up all my trips to Asgard. It's just that he played his role so well. I think you're mischievous ways are rubbing off on him."

"One can only hope."

"Jarvis, where is Thor now?"

"In his room."

"Have the others returned yet?"

"No."

"Come on," commanded Tony as he began tugging Loki up from the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"To surprise Blondie and show him a little appreciation."

"Fine, but you're fucking him. My ass still hurts."

The End


End file.
